


Art: Except it Abide in the Vine

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Babies love Sam Wilson, Body Horror, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Disfigurement, Drawing, Fanart, Hugs, Illustrations, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Marvel Universe, Multiverse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for spitandvinegar's Stucky Big Bang where Steve is dead, Sam's a wreck and Bucky's barely coping. Then Bucky shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Except it Abide in the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> Thank You to altocello and amphigoury for the art beta and to justgot1 for putting up with my whining. Thanks to spit for once again finding the perfect balance between fucking nuts and beautifully compelling, and letting me come along on the rodeo ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

…he rubs Bucky’s head, and Bucky presses closer, and they breathe together for a minute, just take a fucking _minute_.

 

 

…a weird predilection for being either topless or completely naked as often as possible seems to be some kind of universal J.B. Barnes thing – and Sam is honestly not prepared for this kind of porn in his kitchen at eight o'clock in the damn AM.

 

 

Steve extricates himself, and presses a little kiss to Sweetpea’s cheek. “You’re gonna be ok,” he says. “I promise. I swear you will.”

 

 

You know, just a friendly hand job between a coupla pals.

 

 

James Buchanan Bai!

 

“Why do you all have metal arms?” Bai suddenly asks.

Buck and James exchange glances.

“Pal, you really don't want to know,” James tells him.

“Yeah, it's more fun to find out for yourself,” Buck says.

 

 

Sweetpea puts his hands to Steve's cheeks, sweeps his thumbs delicately over the place where his eyes were. "Blue."  
  
"Yeah," Steve says. "Yeah, Sweetpea. They were blue."

 

 

“Well,” Stella says. “I think that Sam's a nice name.”

Sam gapes. “Wait, what?”

“Samuel Joseph Barnes,” Stella says firmly. “Would you like to hold him?”

Sam would.

 

 

Frank strokes his hair. “Yeah, Buck?”

“If you die again I'll fucking kill you.”

 

 

[Mój Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/), where I have started to post these in the [Except it Abide in the Vine tag](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/Except-it-Abide-in-the-Vine)

You know. In case you'd like to ♥

 


	2. Buck laughs, and strikes a pose, flexing for him. Steve groans. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-war Sweetpea for Spitz' tumblr ficlet, where Sweetpea is a body builder and Honey has a serious size kink and two working eyes.

 

[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/150181246419/spitandvinegar-spitandvinegar-bless-me)


End file.
